yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 093
の ！ （前編） | romaji = Byakuya no Kettō! Jūdai Vāsasu Asuka (Zenpen) | japanese translated = White-Night Duel! Judai VS Asuka (First Part) | episode number = 93 | japanese air date = July 12, 2006 | english air date = February 7, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = White Night Queen | animation director = * Chi Man Park * Sung Min Nam }} Heart of Ice, Part 1, known as White-Night Duel! Judai VS Asuka (First Part) in the Japanese version, is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Episode Summary On a computer in the White dorm, Sarina tries to put sense into Sartorius, but The Light of Destruction inside him makes him reject his sister's plea. Suddenly, a beam of light comes out and is seen by Jaden Yuki. Then, the good Sartorius appears from the light and gives Jaden a small black case, telling him to protect it and not to return it to him. He then uses his mind control powers on Jaden so that he doesn't give whatever is in the case back to him, which turns out to be one of the keys to SORA. On a boat, the good Sartorius appears before Aster Phoenix, giving him the other key and then vanishes. Back in the White dorm, the evil Sartorius asks the real Sartorius, who was in the mirror at the time, where the keys to the satellite are, and the reflection responds that they are with the chosen Duelists. The real Sartorius explains he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight "him", so he gave them to someone who is. The possessed man punches the mirror in response, causing the image to disappear. The Light of Destruction then brainwashes Alexis and tells her to get the satellite key back from Jaden. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes Turn 1: Alexis Alexis draws. She then Normal Summons "Snow Fairy" (1100/700) in Attack Position. While this card is face-up on the field, Jaden cannot activate Spell Cards from his hand nor can he activate any face-down Spell Cards on the turn they are Set. Alexis Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Ojama Black" (0/1000) and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position. He then Sets a card ("Negate Attack"). Turn 3: Alexis Alexis draws "White Night Fort" and subsequently activates it. Now neither player can activate Trap Cards during their opponent's turn. Alexis then Normal Summons "Illusion Ice Sculpture" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the third effect of "Illusion Ice Sculpture", Jaden can't select any monster besides "Illusion Ice Sculpture" as an attack target. Since "Illusion Ice Sculpture" was summoned, its first effect activates, allowing Alexis to target her "Snow Fairy" and make the ATK and DEF of "Illusion Ice Sculpture" the same as the ATK and DEF of "Snow Fairy" ("Illusion Ice Sculpture": 0 → 1100/0 → 700). "Snow Fairy" attacks and destroys "Ojama Black". "Illusion Ice Sculpture" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 2900). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Swing of Memories". He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Illusion Ice Sculpture" (Alexis 4000 → 3500). Jaden Sets a card ("Swing of Memories"). Jaden intends to activate "Swing of Memories" on his next turn. Turn 5: Alexis Alexis draws. She then activates "Icicle Sacrifice" to Special Summon an "Icicle Token" (0/0) in Attack Position at the cost of rendering one of her Monster Card Zones unusable. The "Icicle Token" counts as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a monster. Alexis then Tributes her "Icicle Token" in order to Tribute Summon "White Night Queen" (2100/800) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "White Night Queen" to destroy Jaden's set "Swing of Memories". "White Night Queen" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 2900 → 2400). "Snow Fairy" attacks directly (Jaden 2400 → 1300). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes